


New Place

by hhaarrrryyfan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaarrrryyfan/pseuds/hhaarrrryyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry and Zayn are moving</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I've never written anything before, but thought I'd give it a shot. I found an old prompt on tumblr and this is the quick result. Thanks for checking it out.

The day is already starting to feel long though it has really just started. Everything they do today is going to be on the long lists of lasts and firsts; the last time in our apartment and the first time in our new home. Zayn had not wanted to get out of bed at all this morning, claiming it was too early, but with the promise of the boys’ new future he had to get up. The kisses Harry was pressing to his back with a mumbled, “Mornin’, love” sure helped rouse the boy from sleep as well. The sooner the two got out of bed and finished packing up the remaining items left in the nearly bare apartment the sooner it could feel like it was all finally happening. That being their new home, an actual house, a wedding, children, and becoming a complete family in the future. Zayn could lay in bed and dream of all these things like he does out on the road, but why just fantasize about it when he could slip out of bed and into the shower he currently hears running along with Harry’s low voice singing one of their own damn songs. He hadn’t even realized the other had slipped out of the bed, so lost in his own thoughts. Getting out of bed and joining Harry in the shower was the only logical step after recalling there wasn’t much left in the apartment to do, not even brew them a cup of coffee. He’d have to remember to stop somewhere on the way to the new house and just that thought alone has him grinning. 

After the two are clean and dressed in the outfits they left out the night before when packing everything up, they make their way to the living room filled with boxes. All these boxes hold memories from the past few years, pictures of the two of them in the very beginning, sketchbooks Zayn just manage to fill last week attempting to draw Harry’s curls perfectly, gifts from the lads and fans, and random little trinkets they managed to bring home from all over the world. Together, the two made their last round of the place and packaged up all the stuff they had needed last night and this morning. Looking out the window he so familiarly uses to lean out and smoke because Harry refuses to let him do it inside, Zayn says, “Can’t believe we’re really leaving this place.”

“I know, seems like it wasn’t that long ago we just moved in,” Harry replies.

“Just guess being in different countries all the time and, ya know, not actually being here kinda makes it seem like we didn’t really live here.”

Coming up behind and wrapping Zayn in his arms, Harry stresses, “Not this new place though. I promise you, Z, this is gonna be our home. Forever.”

The knock on the door is either the movers coming to load up all their stuff or the other boys who insisted they help with everything today is what pulls them from each other. They share a quick kiss and laugh as they separate, Harry making his way to the door, letting in the movers. After the moving truck is full and Zayn has texted all the others telling them just to meet at the new house when they decide to actually wake up, the couple stand by the door and give one last look inside. Closing the door and walking away and is like closing the chapter on that part of their life and making their way into the future together.


End file.
